Fear for Christmas
by Writing Keeper
Summary: It's Christmas; the brothers expect to take some time off and relax. But as usual, a case is waiting for them. Dean and Sam are called in to investigate. Except, the one calling is a GHOST!
1. Chapter 1

**Fear for Christmas**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Supernatural. Wish I did. _

**Summary:** It's Christmas; the brothers expect to take some time off and relax. But as usual, a case is waiting for them. Dean and Sam are called in to investigate. Except, the one calling is a GHOST!

***Author's Note* **

_**Ok, I know that I had a previous chapter up but I didn't think it connected really well and kind of strayed…. Oh ok! It STRAYED A LOT from my original planning. So I retyped it according to my original plan. Hope this one would suit you better. **_

_**The facts about NYC are not true. Please do not take any of these as facts. Thank you. **_

***End of Author's Note* **

Chapter 1

Dean huffed as he leaned against his chair and rubbed his eyes. Sitting across from him was Sam who appeared a bit pale. Dean opened his mouth and closed it before opening it again to speak.

"A… A ghost… A ghost called you? Like picked up a phone and dialed your number, call?" It even sounded ridiculous when he said it. Sam nodded his head a bit too hard. Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face. What was the world coming to? His little brother is claiming he got a phone call from a ghost…. Seriously… this is beyond ridiculous.

"You do know a ghost can't touch things, right? Much less dial a number and that number just happened to be a hunter's?" His voice held a tone of suspicion towards Sam. Is the man sitting across from him really Sam or just some shape-shifter messing with him?

"I know that Dean. But I am serious! When my phone rang, the number was from NYC. I ran a check on it to find out who was calling. Turns out the number were from a pay phone that no longer works. Explain that." Sam gave him a superior look. Dean sighed and slammed his head onto the table.

"Great… Another case… it's Christmas too…"

"I know but-!" Sam's phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his jean pocket and gasped as manly as he could. "It's the ghost! The ghost is calling again!" he looked around to make sure no one heard him. Dean pulled out a pair of headsets and attached it to the phone. Sam took the side with the speaker while Dean took the other side. He answered the call.

"Hello?"

"You've got to help me!" the ghost voice was female. It was raspy with a bit of static from the other end. Her voice faded in and out as if she was constantly travelling away from the phone and being cut off by bad connection.

"Who is this? What do you want?" Sam asked in a firm demanding voice. He didn't get a reply but some static and shuffling before the voice was back on.

"I don't have much time! You have to get to NYC and check on the police case file labeled Keegan-Akiyama!" Her voice was rushed and she was a bit distracted. "Hurry! I can't keep him at bay much longer. He's escaping my grasps." The line began to fade. Sam lurched forward in his seat urgently.

"Wait! Who are you? Where can we find you?" he shouted the questions at the top of his head. Dean shot him a look but kept silent.

"You can find my identity and location in the case file! I can't reveal more than that! Hurry!" And the line was cut. Sam looked at his phone. The call ended. Exactly 30 seconds. Dean pulled the plug from his ear and took a sip of his coffee. Sam placed his phone away and leaned onto the table.

"Well?" Sam asked. "Do we check it out?" he watched Dean's expressions.

"We have no choice. You said NYC?" Sam nodded. A sigh escaped Dean's lips as he paid their bill and headed for the door. "NYC here we come." They climbed into the Impala and drove off towards NYC. As they drove Sam took the liberty to check the case file that the ghost mentioned. He thought it couldn't hurt. Besides the case file was stuck in his head. The words "Keegan-Akiyama case file" swarmed and circled his head. Even formed words flowed through his mind horizontally as if it was mocking him. Dean looked over once in a while to try and get a glance but always had to divert his eyes back to the road to keep from crashing into anything in the dark. He never got the countryside roads. Why didn't they put lights up out here? It's not like the government doesn't have the money or technology to do that. Maybe they're just selfish. Yeah, Dean's going to stick with that. They're selfish mother fuckin bastards. He chuckled at that.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked absentmindedly. He vaguely registered Dean chuckling at some private joke that he made in his head. His eyes busy scrolling over the case files that had similar names; he hated the NYC police database. So many crimes; yet never organized like other states. They just shoved it into the alphabetical order on the computer and just left it at that. Not even organizing the files individually. It was all bunched up like a messy pile of clothing. This was a mess. His eyes scrolled over case files that came close to the name the ghost gave him but it was never it. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered, was she just messing with him and there's no such thing as a case file labeled Keegan-Akiyama?

"Nothing, how's the search going?" Dean asked. Sam sighed and leaned back stretching his arms by reaching behind his head rest.

"This is a disaster. The NYC database isn't even organized. I typed in the case file label but a bunch of stuff came up…. Wait…. Found it!" Sam breathed a breath of relief as he read the words and clicked it. The file pulled up and he read the briefing silently. Dean focused on driving as he waited for Sam to brief him in. A look of disgust formed on Sam's features and he took a deep breath.

"I believe we might have a huge problem." Sam said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, this case if gruesome. Donovan Keegan, age 18, deceased about a decade ago; it says here he was a mass murderer who kidnapped, tortured, and killed people for 12 days during Christmas."

"Like that 12 days of Christmas song?"

"Uhh… close but not as romantic… this was gruesome. No one knew what he was doing and got away with it for 3 years straight."

"Wait, wait, wait… 3 years, this kid was 18 and he got away with it for 3 years. He started when he was 15?" Dean was a bit shocked. Serial killers were mostly middle aged men who suffered something traumatic. But this kid started when he was 15 and continued the next three years. He must have some serious problems that needed immediate attention and he never got it.

"Yeah, anyway," Sam not liking he was interrupted twice continued with much determination to finish. "It says here that during his third year of terrorizing his neighbors with the murders, his childhood friend Sayuri Akiyama found out about his killings and confronted him about it. However not only did he not listen to her, he made her his next immediate victim. He tortured her for 10 days in his house and then killed her immediately the clock struck 12 and Christmas was over. The only funny thing was he confessed three months later to the police. He told them everything and accepted his death row sentence."

"When was he killed?"

"6 days after his death row sentence." Sam answered immediately.

"What? That fast?"

"Yeah, the public was disgusted with him and wanted him dead immediately." Sam answered back and then chuckled.

"The public of NYC are ruthless as the rumors said." He spoke with a bit of disgusted humor.

"Ok… so what is this big problem?" Dean asked. All Sam has said didn't answer his previous statement.

"His statement when they asked him if he had any last words." Sam said and cleared his throat and shifted around in his seat before continuing. "He said 'I only kill on the 12 days of Christmas, for that is the time my tortured soul hurts the most. I shall return well beyond my life and continue the terror. Tremble in fear as you lie awake unable to sleep. Every time you close your eyes you'll remember this threat. All of you. I will return! I will return!'" The inside of the Impala fell silent. Then Sam cleared his voice. "Sound familiar to you in anyway?"

"Yeah, a vengeful spirit. Were there any killings within the last decade that was similar to his style?" Dean asked instantly.

"I think so. There's an attachment to this case file." He clicked it open. "… Definitely a vengeful spirit. Several victims have been abused, tortured, and murdered for 12 days around Christmas. And as he claimed, the killings stopped after Christmas."

"For a whole decade?" Dean asked a bit doubting that. There was no way a hunter didn't catch whim of this.

"Umm… no… it said after he was executed, the killings began again the next year. The police thought it was a copy cat but found no evidence and the case was closed. But after that, there were no more murders until 5 years later when it started again but there was only one victim and no more. And that victim only lasted 2 days. There were no more killings to this day." Dean let himself digest this for a minute.

"So… the killings started again, disappeared, and started again for like a millisecond and then disappeared again? What kind of vengeful ghost is this? He sounded pissed from the way he worded his last words. He should have enough ghost vengeance to run for centuries."

"I don't know but do you think that ghost that contacted us was Sayuri's?"

"Sayuri… the childhood friend of this guy's?"

"Yeah… it was a woman's ghost, that was certain, and she was the one who directed us to this case file. It would only make sense if it was her." Sam explained.

"OK, let's assume it's her. Doesn't explain the weird pattern." Dean sighed and focused his eyes on the road while dividing his attention in half between the road and his brother.

"… I have a weird theory… It's like a hunter's mythical story but…"

"What?"

"The female ghost, Sayuri, said she couldn't keep him at bay and that he's escaping. This means she had him trapped somehow-!"

"Oh come on Sammy! That's a myth. No ghost can suppress another like that! They're individual beings who don't even interact! They live in their own dimension."

"I know but a myth had to come from somewhere." Dean stayed silent at that comment. He knew it was true. Every story had a root, which meant the myth had a 50 percent chance of being real though no hunter has ever proved its existence yet.

"Fine, myth may be true but do you really think this girl Sayuri's ghost has enough power to do that to such a vengeful ghost?"

"Maybe she's a vengeful ghost?"

"Sammy, does that even make any sense to you? A vengeful ghost suppressing the source of her vengeance… and not killing it?" Dean spared him a mocking glance. Sam blushed slightly at his mistake.

"Ok… horrible mistake. But she has to be some sort of strong spirit to suppress a vengeful ghost of his caliber."

"Guess we'll find out. She said we can find where she is from the case file. She died in his house, which is an abandoned neighborhood. Which neighborhood is this?" Sam looked at the screen once more.

"Saint Rendell, Queens. His house is empty since no one wants to buy it because of the bloodshed in that house." Sam sighed an exasperated sigh.

"Ok, so we got a ghost possibly beginning to harass people again during Christmas and a ghost who is trying to keep him from harassing people but isn't doing such a good job. What a wonderful Christmas present." Dean smiled at Sam who rolled his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Hope this chapter was to your liking. I know I changed a lot but this was my original plan.

Reviews please! I need encouragement or I'll sic Donovan Keegan on you! O_O

Lol, I'm just joking, hope I didn't offend anyone.

Seriously, reviews would be a great Christmas present.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fear for Christmas**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Supernatural. Wish I did. _

**Summary:** It's Christmas; the brothers expect to take some time off and relax. But as usual, a case is waiting for them. Dean and Sam are called in to investigate. Except, the one calling is a GHOST!

Chapter 2

The stares of the residents of Saint Rendell burned through the backs of Dean and Sam. They watched with fear as the two brothers shuffled up the stairs of the only abandoned house in the neighborhood. Children cried out to them excitedly but were hushed by their mothers. Parents pushed their kids inside and slammed the door shut. The two brothers looked bewildered at the reactions of Saint Rendell's residents. They eyed each other before preceding up to the worn out front door. Sam tested the door knob to find it unlocked. He pushed it lightly and to door creaked opened. Dean walked in first. It was dark and smelled nasty. He could practically taste the god awful stench. Sam nudged his way in and closed the door. He too gagged and covered his nose and mouth. The stench overwhelmed their senses, giving them half a mind to turn and run. Dean swore the smell resembled the dried blood he was sure was around here somewhere. However their hunter-self held them rooted in the house. No way were they going to turn tail and run. It would hurt their hunter pride and make them a laughing stock. No Winchester is a laughing stock nor do they cower because of a horrible stench.

"I don't see anything." Sam stated. Dean stopped moving forward and turned towards him with a "really?" face.

"You think?" he spoke with frustration. Sam shrugged. The two continued into the house. The furniture was dust covered and home to spiders. Cockroaches crawled along the walls and floors. Sam rubbed his nose in disgust. The kitchen looked worse. Piles of decade old dishes piled up against the sink. The fridge was left open, the odor of spoilt food reeked. Dean peeked in but retreated as a bunch of cockroaches rushed out to greet him.

"Well, that explains he cockroaches." Dean smiled. Sam whacked him with his flashlight lightly. "What?" He chuckled. The younger of the two shook his head and moved past the kitchen and towards the stairs in the back of the house. Sam furrowed his eyebrows. This was a weird house. Dean followed him to the bottom of the stairs. He flashed his flashlight upwards and shrugged. No ghost up there, just massive amounts of dust and spiders with their webs.

"Dean… don't you find this weird?"

"Which part?" Dean asked instantly.

"This house… normally the stairs would be near the front of the house… but… these stairs are in the back." Sam looked back and forth between the front of the house and the back. It was one long hallway that connected the house from front to back. The design was definitely weird. Dean moved his light down the hallway and back before agreeing. All the houses he seen so far, the staircase was always at the front door. However this one was too far back to consider normal. Sam placed one foot on the stairs before turning around to look at Dean. He nodded and Sam continued up the stairs with Dean behind him this time watching his back. They climbed up back to back with guns raised up ready to shoot anything that wasn't human. Nothing popped up. It was too quiet for their liking. Normally they would have been jumped by now. They have been here for a full 30 minutes and nothing jumped them. Not even a glass shattering on the floor.

The upstairs was like a normal house. Several bedrooms with a hallway and a railing you can lean over to look downstairs. There was a large bathroom for all to share that stood several feet away from the stairs. Dean and Sam peeked into the rooms. There were four of them. One of them was the master bedroom. They guessed that was where he slept considering there was a huge bed, a drawer full of clothes, and personal effects scattered around. Sam checked the other rooms; two of them were guest rooms. The last room was another bedroom except it had personal effects in them, women personal effects.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. He looked around. T-shirts were ripped and scattered around. A mutilated mirror stood opposite the door. It was shattered and the board behind it was slashed apart by someone with brute strength. Dean rushed into the room as Sam observed the walls. There were craters decorating the room. Several objects such as boxes were plunged deep into the wall. Other craters had dried blood on them; he guessed it was created by a bare fist.

"What is this?" Dean whispered out loud.

"This room belonged to a woman… but… Donovan had no relatives nor was he married…" Sam whispered back as he crouched and picked a wallet out from under the bare bed. The blanket was no longer on the bed but on the floor shredded in what looked like frustration. Several of the shreds contained blood. He sighed and opened the wallet. His eyes widened.

"Dean… look at this…" he held up a state ID. Dean moved closer to take a look. The state ID belonged to Sayuri Akiyama. Dean sighed as anger rose in him.

"The sick bastard kept her here? In this room?" He asked.

"Appeared so… but I don't think anyone else was kept in here. This place only contains stuff enough for one person." Sam picked his way through clothes, bags, damaged furniture, and walked over several dried blood. He even found several patches of cut hair. It definitely was Sayuri's; the hair was longer than a foot in measurement.

"That makes no sense. Why keep her in a separate room than others?" Dean said.

"I don't know but that's none of our concern. We're here on request of a ghost and she said we can find her by reading that case file. And from what we know, ghosts are bound to the area they died. She died in this house. Where is she? She should have appeared by now." Sam spoke. Just as he finished his sentence, his breath grew cold and he shivered. Dean breathed out cold air and watched as his breath formed into a fog. Their eyes widened as the door behind them slammed shut and a chuckle surrounded them. They pushed against each other, back to back and held up their guns. The chuckles were joined by a pair of clapping hands.

"Welcome, I knew you would come." The same voice over the phone spoke.

"Where are you?" Dean asked.

"You can't see me." The voice answered.

"That's obvious. Tell me something I don't know." Dean barked back. The voice continued to chuckle but it was less eerie from the first chuckle.

"Hmm…" The voice held humor.

"Why did you call us here?" Sam asked instead.

"I need your help." The voice dropped the humor. It was a bit strained and sad.

"Help?"

"That's right. I have spent a decade trying my hardest to keep him at bay. I never blamed him for his deeds you know. I tried my hardest to help him, even in the afterlife but he's growing too powerful. I can no longer sustain him. His thirst for **it** is too strong and it's growing." The voice answered.

"Look, we understand that he's a vengeful spirit and wants revenge. But we can't do anything if we can't see you." Dean was trying to make the spirit reveal herself, she was hiding not because she can't reveal herself but because she can but she doesn't want to.

"You want to see me that badly?" the voice asked.

"Yes, I do." Dean answered bluntly. The spirit didn't respond for a few seconds. The place grew quiet.

"Well then." The voice was no longer eerie and came from right besides them. The two jumped back and pointed the gun at what appeared to be human. But was definitely the dead girl Sayuri Akiyama. She looked human. Her black hair cascaded down her back and her grey eyes pierced through them. She stood close to their height and clad in completely black clothing. She raised an eyebrow at them.

"You asked me to show myself." She stated.

"Yes we did." Sam spoke.

"Ok, now, what is it that you want? And how are you doing that? Interacting with us and appearing solid?" Dean asked all at once. She moved over to the bed and pushed everything away before sitting on it.

"I can't do this all the time. I can only appear solid for a while and for the interacting thing… I have no idea. From all the suckers who come here for a bit of thrill since they heard this was the infamous Donovan Keegan, the Christmas serial murderer, house, you two are the first I can talk freely to. Others can't hear me." She explained.

"But… ghosts aren't supposed to be able to interact with the living. Much less dial my number." Sam pushed the question further. Sayuri smirked at him and leaned into her hands behind her.

"Well then, apparently this ghost can." She then stood up. "I don't have much time, only when I can appear solid can I actually touch objects and talk to you guys."

"Then how do we interact with you when this temporary power is gone?" She thought for a moment before she looked at them.

"You can always bind me to you two. You know, like a familiar." She suggested. The two looked at her like she was crazy. "It's not that crazy. A lot people from my culture did it in the past. All you need is a piece of my personal effect. Draw some symbols on the floor, place it in the middle and drip a drop of both your blood on it while chanting the spell in my language. After all that's done I'll be bound to you two and you can see me. I have a book that explains how to do it and even has the spell on it." She explained as if it was the easiest thing to do. (This method does not work. It is something I made up. Do not attempt.) The brothers looked at her with a frown.

"Where do you suggest we get this book?" Dean asked.

"Uhhh… from my parents, duh," She placed her right hand on her hip. "My father is a theology professor. He studies our culture specifically the supernatural. I read it in one of his books. It was called…. Ummm…. I have no idea. But I do remember placing it in my room the last time I looked at it. If they hadn't moved it then it should still be there." She finally admitted defeat. Dean sighed and placed his forehead in his palm. Sayuri looked at her hands. They began fading.

"Anyway! Get the book! And perform the spell! Do it anywhere! I will be tugged towards you guys the moment you finish the spell!" She shouted as her body began to flicker and she was gone. Sam stared at where she was. He was positive she was still there, staring at them. He turned stiffly to Dean who looked up at where she was and then looked around.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked. Dean looked at him.

"What else? It's a job, right? She has yet to explain what is going on and we need to be able to talk without a time limit." Dean said. They looked around before bidding her goodbye though they can't see her. It felt weird but they let it go. The two walked out of the house and back into the Impala.

"Where does her parents live now?" Dean asked. Sam looked at the file he had pulled up.

"The same place they lived back then. It's only five blocks down." Sam pointed straight. Dean drove five blocks down and stopped at the coffee brown house like Sam said. It looked a bit old but what did they expect? These were the people who lost their daughter to a serial killer who grew up with her. They were in no mood to redecorate.

"What's our excuse?" Sam asked.

"Uhhh…. Old friends?" Dean suggested.

"Let's hope this goes well." They walked up the steps and rang the door bell. It chimed for a while before they heard shuffling on the inside. The door opened to reveal a worn out elderly woman. She had short white hair and sad brown eyes. She offered a tired smile.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked.

"Ummm…. I know this is going to sound hurtful but we're old friends of Sayuri." The woman's eyes widen then she turned offensive.

"I don't know what Sayuri's old friends want but you're not welcome here. Go away!" She shouted and proceeded to close the door.

"Please, ma'am. We miss her very much. We have been dreaming about her recently. We need some form of closure and we think you could help us." Sam pleaded. The old woman looked at them then sighed.

"You guys too, huh?" Dean and Sam looked at her confused. "Come in." She motioned them in. "I haven't dreamt of Sayuri since three years after her death. I had thought I had been able to place it behind me but… then the dreams started up again several weeks ago. It's like its telling me that she's still out there." The woman sat them down on the couch and sat opposite of them.

"Sayuri was always so beautiful. She smiled like no other." Sam nodded as well as Dean. "My daughter was so understanding and pleasant. That mongrel! That mongrel stole her from me. He did it so ruthlessly I couldn't even believe it at first. Her own childhood friend!" The woman began to tear.

"We understand, ma'am. We couldn't believe it at first. Sayuri told us all about him and how he was her closest friend. My brother and I were so jealous of him but then… we got the news about the incident. It seemed so unreal. There was no way the person she cherished so much could be capable of something like that. Yet it happened." Sam looked down dejected. He truly believed his words. Sayuri trusted Donovan with all her heart. She risked her life to help him back onto the right path yet he betrayed her just like that. He murdered her in cold blood. Humans were scary.

Dean looked from one to the other. Then he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, but ummm, is her room still intact?" He asked the old woman who nodded.

"We haven't moved it since her death. It makes us feel like she's still here. Just upstairs doing whatever it is young girls did back then." She smiled sadly.

"Can we take a look? It's been forever." The old woman nodded and led them upstairs.

"By the way, I don't remember you two. Where did you meet Sayuri?" she asked.

"We went to high school together for the first year but then our father moved us away due to business reasons. She brought us over once or twice but we never saw you or her father." The old woman nodded.

"Makes sense. We were always so busy during the school hours. We never reached home till 8 at night. I'm sure you two would have been long gone." She smiled and opened a door. They stepped in. The room looked like any old room. There was a bed full with comforter and pillows. A drawer and a closet stood against one wall. A student's desk full with paper, pens, pencils, and books. She looked around herself and touched the drawer.

"I always never dared walk in here for the first three years. I was afraid I would break the magic of pretending. I pretended she was still around, in her room studying, reading a book, or listening to music. But the magic didn't last long. I soon gave up on pretending and had to face reality. She was gone and she was never coming back. That's when the dreams stopped. I was finally able to step foot in here for the first time. It was covered in dust. Everything left as it is. I began cleaning it once a week. I would put everything back the way it is as to not disturb the scene. Sometimes I feel as if she's right here with me; keeping me company. Telling me that I would survive." She closed her eyes. Dean walked over to her bookshelf. It was full of classics like Wuthering Heights, Scarlet Letter, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, etc. There were several non-fiction books and other books on different genres. She really loved to read.

"Well, I'll leave you boys here alone to reminiscence. I still need to finish cleaning the kitchen." And she was gone. Sam walked to her desk and looked at the scattered paper. There was unfinished homework and several loose pages with writing on them. The pens and pencils scattered around the desk. The chair was facing the door and the trash can was half full of her garbage. It was like time really stopped the minute she met her fate. Even her clothes scattered on the floor. Dean picked up a book bag by the bed and looked inside. Two thin binders and reading book with pens was all he found.

"She was just an ordinary girl." He whispered. Sam nodded. Then he looked around.

"Anyway, let's get the book and get out. Sayuri said she placed it in her room. I doubt she'll put on her bookshelf. The book wasn't hers." Sam looked at her bed. "Could she have placed it on her bed?" He asked. Dean shrugged and placed the bag down. They listened for the elderly woman; she was still in the kitchen cleaning. The two trudged to the bed and felt around. Nothing.

"Where would a girl from the 90s hide something that didn't belong to her?" Dean asked. He looked at her drawer. "There?" He pulled each shelf open to find nothing but undergarments and socks and extra stationary supplies and feminine articles.

"Nope." He confirmed.

"Under the bed?" Sam asked and knelt down. He smiled. "Bingo. I found it, Dean." He said and dragged a book out. There was no title on the book, explains why she didn't remember it, there was no title in the first place. He opened it and scanned the contents. Dean came closer and looked over his shoulder.

"So?"

"This is a full manual on how to summon spirits, demons, even the devil…" Sam trailed off. "Here it is. It's a binding spell." He scanned the information.

"She was right. There's a how to manual and it even shows you what symbols to draw on the floor. It says the object you need to bind the soul to you must be from the soul's physical body." Sam simplified the text.

"Great another grave to dig up." Dean muttered.

"Not necessarily." Sam mumbled and got up. He walked over to Sayuri's drawer and picked up the brush on top of it. He examined it. Just as he expected there were several strands of her hair. Giving a silent thanks to her mother for not being strong enough to clean everything spotless clean, he waved it at Dean. The man gave him a 'hurry up' signal and looked out the door.

"Well what are we waiting for? Pack them and let's go!" Dean commanded. Sam tucked the book into his backpack and they headed downstairs. They walked into the kitchen where the elderly woman was scrubbing the counter.

"Ummm, Mrs. Akiyama… thank you for letting us visit her room. But we need to go." Sam placed on a guilty look.

"So fast?" She asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, our father noticed our absence and has demanded we head back." Dean answered.

"Oh, than that's too bad, please drop by again soon." She smiled and led them out. The two made a bee line for their car and drove off.

"Where should be do the spell?" Dean asked.

"There's not much privacy in NYC, even if it's the all quiet Queens. The safest place right now would be Donovan Keegan's house." Sam suggested as he looked through the manual on how to do a binding spell. Dean shook his head in disbelief.

"To think a murderous bastard's house is the safest place… Ironic." Sam snorted.

"Didn't think you'd know that word." He spoke not really paying attention. Dean shoved him slightly and he rolled his eyes. Other than that, the two drove into their previous spot and headed up the stairs. They opened the door but stopped short as the temperature changed suddenly. Dean breathed out and saw his breath form a fog in front of him. Sam slugs the backpack onto his back and grabbed his gun. Dean did the same and shut the door.

"Don't let it out, Sam." He ordered. His younger brother nodded. They moved forward slowly, back to back. The house was as quiet as it was when they first arrived but there was something different about it now. Sam noted he felt a sudden prick of fear somewhere inside. The place was eerie. It was as if something was watching them and they couldn't see. In this case something could be watching them and it was the most likely situation. A cold wind blew past them and they watched as some kind of fog headed their way.

"RUN!" Sayuri's voice called as the fog swept past them. Sam and Dean looked at each other as the fog disappeared. Her voice echoed slightly.

"Well something's going on in spirit world." Dean mocked but he himself can't even feel the humor.

"You think-FUCK!" Sam shouted as he was flung across the room by someone backhanding him. Dean rushed his way but he too was thrown against the opposite wall. Sam looked up and widened his eyes standing in front of him was a transparent figure of Donovan. He appeared to be flickering in and out of existence but he was definitely there.

_What? What's today's date? _Sam thought suddenly. He pulled up a mental picture of the calendar in his camera. His eyes widen. _Today's the 1__st__ day of Christmas!_ He scrambled up just as Dean did and positioned his gun and shot at Donovan. Dean followed suit. Donovan disappeared but his anger didn't. The two were suddenly pulled down onto the ground and dragged by the arm to the back of the house. Dean groaned and cursed as Sam tried grabbing onto something to stop the ghost from dragging them.

"NO! STOP IT DONOVAN!" Sayuri's voice came again. Dean and Sam caught a glance of her transparent form as she launched herself at the invisible man. They heard a faint crackle as the two souls collided and they disappeared. The dragging stopped and they fell flat against the floor. However the crackle that sounded suspiciously like electricity didn't. They spun onto their feet and stared as they watched two different set of fog twirl and twine against each other. The crackle continued loudly.

"What do we do!" Dean shouted. Sam fumbled with the book he brought.

"I don't know! Maybe there's something in here!" Sam flipped rapidly through the pages as Sayuri and Donovan continued to fight. Dean watched as the two fogs became more violent. Then one of them suddenly grew bigger and swallowed the other before spiting it out. It slammed against the wall and disappeared.

"Uhhh… Sam… I think Sayuri just lost." Dean spoke and picked up his gun. He shot at the fog but it kept reforming.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! HOW CAN HE BE IMMUNE TO ROCK SALT!" Dean shouted. Sam shook his head, eyes wide, and sweats pooling down his face. The amount of pages he flipped became smaller and smaller and still nothing.

"This book's got nothing!" Sam shouted and stuffed it back into the bag. He picked up his gun and joined Dean. The two stood back to back in the middle of the extremely empty and big hallway. The stairs against the left wall. They spun around ready to shoot. Nothing. It was like Donovan disappeared. Sam lowered his gun and moved an inch away from Dean's back. Dean also lowered his gun.

"Well-!" He began but was cut short as the floor slid away from their feet and the two began falling.

"FUCKING SHIT!" Dean shouted. They crash landed onto the basement below. "This place had a basement? But I didn't see a door for it." Dean groaned and writhed on the floor. His back ached tremendously but he turned to look at Sam who was doing the same. A crazy laughter signaled they weren't alone. The two rose from where they laid and looked around.

"Looking for me?" A male voice surrounded them as fog swirled past Sam's face and caressed his cheek. Sam jerked his face away and swatted at the fog. Instead of dissipating the fog grabbed onto his wrist and pulled it down.

"Ah ah ha." The voice mocked.

"Leave him alone, you pervert!" Dean shouted and swiped at the fog with his knife. This time it did dissipate and reformed in front of them. Dean moved closer to his younger brother and pushed him behind him. Dean raised the knife up high in a defensive posture. Sam grabbed onto his shoulder and leaned forward.

"What did you do to Sayuri!" He shouted at what he assumed was Donovan. The fog assumed human form and slowly faze into a transparent figure. It was Donovan Keegan.

"Sayuri? That traitor! She'll be alright, unfortunately." Donovan spat. "Even after death she'll never let me go! All these years, she had me in submission! Finally I break free yet she still won't let me go! That bitch!" He shouted.

"Sayuri was trying to help you! How could you have killed her! She was your best friend! You grew up together!" Sam shouted back. The ghost looked confused.

"You dug around." He stated. Dean moved in front of his brother blocking the ghost's view of his brother.

"Tell me one thing, Donovan. How can you talk to us like this? How can you do all those you just did?" Dean asked. According to what he knew, ghosts can't do anything that he and Sayuri did, vengeful spirit or not. Donovan laughed.

"There's so little you stupid hunters know about us! You think all ghosts are like your traditional American ghosts!" Donovan shouted. "Sayuri and I are a much more advance type of ghosts. You stupid hunters who tried to get rid of me time after time are all a bunch of losers! I've heard about you people when I was alive. One of my friends back then was one of you guys. I thought you guys had all the knowledge in the world but after I died… I realized… you have NOTHING! You're all morons! You know so little yet you dare judge us!" Donovan's voice got lower and he stared at them with black hollow eye sockets. No blood. No tissue. Just hollow emptiness. He smiled wickedly.

Dean and Sam swallowed down their fear. Dean breathed a shaky breath. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was definitely scared. Sam grabbed onto his arm and shook slightly. They didn't have any knowledge on this type of ghosts. He had a point. They only studied American ghosts. For all they knew ghosts could have nationalities like humans did. They could be a superior kind of ghosts. But how did they become this specific ghost? What type of ghosts are they? There was so much they didn't know.

"The first day of Christmas and I get such great toys. I'll say you're different from my usual prays but you two will do. You two should last longer than those stupid neighbors of mine! Always screaming for me to stop! Always screaming stupid empty words in hopes I'll believe them." Donovan shouted. He moved closer to them but the two backed away.

"BACK OFF!" Sayuri's voice surrounded them as they watched a newly solid form of Sayuri launch herself at Donovan's transparent form. Miraculously the two touched and they crashed to the floor. Donovan flickered slight and became solid. They wrestled on the ground but Sayuri was distracted.

"GO! GET OUT OF HERE YOU TWO!" Sayuri shouted at them. The two stood rooted to the floor. She turned to them as she wrestled Donovan to the ground. "GO! THERE'S A HIDDEN STAIRCASE BEHIND YOU! GO UP THE STAIRCASE! PUSH THE CEILING AS HARD AS YOU CAN WHEN YOU REACH THE TOP! GO! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! JUST GO!" Sayuri shouted. The two bolted immediately as the two ghosts wrestled each other behind them. They found the staircase behind a shower curtain that was attached manually to the ceiling. Donovan must have done that himself when he was alive.

Dean grabbed Sam's hand and rushed up the stairs. There was no door. The stairs became smaller and shorter the higher they went. Dean did as Sayuri said and pushed the ceiling when they reached the top. It popped open. He pushed it up hard and an opening opened for them. He rushed up and realized they were back in the hallway except they were closer to the kitchen. Dean rushed forward towards the front door. Sam tried to protest about not helping Sayuri.

"SAM! Sayuri is stuck to this house! We can't get her out! Right now we need to find a safe place and perform the binding spell!" Dean shouted and tugged him again. This time Sam didn't protest. When they ran past his backpack, he scooped it up and clutched it tight to himself as they charged out the front door.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

Sorry for not updating for so long. My computer caught a virus and well yeah. ^_^

Please review! I like reviews!

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Fear for Christmas**

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Supernatural. Wish I did. _

**Summary:** It's Christmas; the brothers expect to take some time off and relax. But as usual, a case is waiting for them. Dean and Sam are called in to investigate. Except, the one calling is a GHOST!

Chapter 3

"Appear before me!" Sam and Dean dripped their blood into the burning blue flames. It engulfed Sayuri's hair brush and burned stronger and higher than ever. It towered over them forcing them to back away. A distanced screech rung in the back of their senses as the flames expanded pushing them even farther back. A loud screaming voice pierced through the screech with terrible agony. The flames pulsed dramatically before dissipating and all that was left was Sayuri who swiveled a bit then fell to the floor. She hyperventilated as if she was a human.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked in concern. He marveled how human she looked now that they had summoned and tied her to themselves. Her body was solid yet shimmered every now and then as if it were a hologram. Dean walked forward stiffly. Sayuri raised a hand and looked up at them exhausted.

"I'm fine… it didn't say anything about pain…. That damn book." She cursed. Getting up Sayuri looked around critically at their surrounding, "an abandoned warehouse? I don't remember this being in Saint Rendell."

"That's because we're not in Saint Rendell. It's packed with houses; all occupied." Dean answered as he ushered Sayuri out of the ring of symbols. She moved aside and he wiped it clean lest anyone find it and starts a witch hunt. Sam packed up the stuff they used and threw it into the Impala that was several feet away. Sayuri followed him over. At first sight at the car she bent down to inspect it.

"Nice car. Something my father would probably drive. I've always like the classical cars, much bigger and spacious." She commented. Dean walked over and grinned at her comment.

_Finally! Someone who likes the Impala as much as I do._ He thought happily. She moved aside for him to get in the front seat. Once situated with Sam in the passenger seat Dean turned to tell Sayuri to get into the back seat only to see nothing.

"Where are we if we're not in Saint Rendell?" Sayuri asked from behind. She placed herself between the two front seats. The brothers jumped at her sudden appearance. She snorted. "Ghost, remember? I don't follow the human physics. We have our own." She seemed much calmer than she was in that house when she was fighting with Donovan. She seems more real now.

"Yeah well you're the first ghost we've seen that has freedom to move and think as it wishes." Dean's remark proved no effect on her as she pointed to his steering wheel and mumbled drive. He grumbled but placed the car in motion.

"So? Where are we?" She asked.

"Brooklyn. This borough is packed with abandoned warehouses." Sam answered back.

"Brooklyn huh? Never really been here before. Ma would always keep me away. She thinks it's dangerous or something." Sayuri moved to the side windows and peered out. "Huh…. The world sure changed while I was stuck in that house." She commented more to herself then to the two. Dean brought the three over to the hotel they were staying in Queens. It was close to Saint Rendell but out of the area where everyone seemed to have fear upon the sight of Dean and Sam. Possibly because they went into that time after time and came back out alive each time. Sam opened the door as Dean piled in with their stuff. Sayuri was already inside sitting on Sam's bed with her legs crossed and swinging her right up and down.

"Nice room. Where'd you get the money for this place?" She asked as she felt the fabric. Another thing Sam noted ghosts can't do. They aren't supposed to be able to feel. It wasn't in what made them ghosts. She was too much like a human.

"Get off my bed." Sam spoke harshly. She was beginning to piss him off. Everything he and Dean knew about ghosts and poltergeists and revenge spirits were thrown out the window upon her arrival. It didn't sit well with him. Sure, she wasn't a bad character but he just hates her for the cluelessness he felt right now. She blinked at his back for a few seconds before disappearing and reappearing on the couch.

"Better?" She asked in a soft low voice.

"Thank you." He answered back still a bit harsh.

"No problem. Whatever suits you is fine." Sayuri answered dismissively as she turned to Dean who was leaving to buy some food. "Hey, buy me some too?" She asked with a smile. The two stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

_Has she forgotten she's a ghost? _They thought.

"Uhhh…. Not to offend you but you're a ghost…" Dean was placed in the spot light as he spoke. She chuckled at him.

"I know but there are ways for a ghost to eat you know." She answered and lulled around on the couch. "Just buy me something and I'll teach you how." She concluded. "I can't pay you back with money but I can in other ways that'll be more beneficial to you." She smiled. Dean thought it over before nodding his head and walking out the door. The room fell silent as Sam unpacked his night wear and toiletries. He refused to look at Sayuri who looked far too human for his liking. He could still hear her though. She began humming after a while and continued to lull around on the couch. Her eyes slipped closed as she retreated to her own wonderland. Sam trudged to the bathroom before turning back around. He studied Sayuri for a while before walking to their bags again and grabbed a loaded gun. He turned back to Sayuri.

"I'm going to shower. Don't pop in on me. I'll shoot you with rock salt and I promise it'll hurt." Sam threatened as he walked to the bathroom door and turned back to stare at her. She opened her eyes and addressed him with curious innocent looking eyes.

"Why would I pop in on you? I'm a ghost. I have no such needs. Shower in peace, boy." She mocked him. His face heated at her remark and he dashed into the bathroom locking the door. He looked down on the floor thinking before starting the shower. The gun was placed where he would be able to grab it easily just in case she really did pop in on him.

Dean walked back in several minutes after Sam began his shower. Sayuri stayed on the couch humming to herself in a slow paced tone. He spared her a glance before setting the food on the table.

"Well? How are you going to eat it?" He asked. Sayuri got up from her position.

"Take the food outside." She disappeared. Dean looked around before sighing. He grabbed the brown bag with more force than needed and headed back out. She stood several inches away from the door waiting for him.

"What you get me?"

"A cheeseburger and a drink."

"What kind?"

"Sprite." He answered and took the stuff out. She sat down on the bench as he did.

"Place the burger before my face." She ordered. Dean did as she told. Sayuri stared at it for a while before licking her lips. She moved closer to the burger and inhaled. Dean watched as the burger dissipated into vapor and entered through her mouth. (1) His eyes bugged.

"I didn't think that was possible…." He trailed off.

"Neither did I." Sam had opened the door in time to see Sayuri eat her burger. He stepped out with Dean and his dinner. Sayuri rubbed her belly and made a dramatic delicious sound.

"I haven't had a burger in ages!" She shouted to the heavens. Dean stared at her drink.

"Do you do the same for the drink?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nope." She looked at the floor before picking out a cleaner spot. "Pour some of it on the floor; at the same time say my full name." (2) She said. Dean leaned over to the cleaner spot she pointed out and poured the drink.

"Akiyama Sayuri." He spoke. Instantly she swallowed several gulps of the sprite. She leaned back and stretched her arms.

"Ah," she breathed out. "I haven't felt so alive ever since I died… or course I can't be alive since I'm dead but… I just do." She smiled at them. "Thank you." She spoke suddenly. The two brothers stared at her. Her thank you had more passion in it then needed for a food offering. Sayuri relaxed against the back of the bench and looked up into the night sky. There weren't any stars. The city lights blanketed them all except for the moon and one particularly bright star. All they saw were black emptiness. Her eyes drooped in deep thought. Sam sat down next to Dean and they ate their dinner.

"Ever since I died, I've been trapped in Donovan's house. We fought our years away. Constantly his thoughts were disturbing especially when he voiced them and fought me for control. It was pure luck that I survived so long and managed to keep him under bay. Every minute of our afterlife I've been afraid of what might happen when he manages to destroy me. He came close several times." Sayuri spoke. The two stopped their eating and stared at her then at each other.

"Is that why you called me?" Sam asked. She nodded.

"I was desperate. If I had been truly destroyed Donovan would be free from his restraints and able to do anything. I had to do something before my soul is completely gone." She raised her hand and stared at it before dropping it back down.

"Why us though?" Sam asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Fate, perhaps? All I knew was I had this number in my head and something told me to call it. I did just that and to my luck it was hunters." She smiled and turned to them. They were a bit disturbed but didn't allow it to show. "The world works in wondrous ways. Even as ghosts for a decade me and Donovan still can't understand most of it."

"You and Donovan…." Sam spoke suddenly.

"Huh?" Sayuri looked at him a bit confused.

"You're always saying 'me and Donovan' and 'our'." Sam placed his food down and turned to her. "Why?" He asked a bit more offensive. She looked shocked then shook her head as if saying she gives up.

"It's because it's us." She answered. "Donovan and I are two separate souls yet we're more intertwined than any other souls will be. We lived one life and now we're living another. Never will we separate unless one of us is destroyed. Forever we'll be together."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

I know this chapter is short. However I wanted this chapter to be an insight on Sayuri and Donovan. And it felt good to end it there. I've never written a short chapter like this before so I, myself, feel a bit weird and uncomfortable but I feel a need to do this. Sorry for those who don't like short chapters. I'll update another chapter as soon as I can.

(1) It's a Chinese myth where you are able to feed a ghost food but the ghost has to be able to inhale it properly first.

(2) Also a Chinese myth. By pouring liquid on the ground and saying the ghost's full name at the same time the ghost is able to drink it.

See you all next time!

Bye Bye!


End file.
